royaume_de_francefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie-Valerie Clementine de Valois de Conde
Clementine, Mademoiselle de Conti '''(Marie-Valerie Clementine; 29th May, 1730) is a French Noblewomen and ''princesse du sang. ''Known to be ''ConSanguine de Conde. ''The most inbred of most of the 18th century prince du sangs. Clubfooted, terribly ugly, and thought she was glass, so she told everyone to stay away. Biography '''Birth In the mid-afternoon of May 29th, 1730, a baby girl was born to Louis-Xavier Gaston and Marie-Elisabeth Louise. (Themselves being 1st cousins). Even after many scolding's from the family, Gaston and Louise continued to produce their cursed children. In the early staged of her life, Louise was known as the beauty and wittiness at court. But after all of her births, she would be known as the cursed and disliked Louise. The birth was probably the roughest and most dangerous for Louise, even though it had only been the couple's fourth child. In total, the Duchesse fainted about 4 times during the birth and needed heavy assistance from governesses. Surprisingly they both made it though the birth and were healthy, (aside from Clementine's several deformities). Even though the family was quite famous and high up on the scale, not many people got to witness the full birthing of Clementine. Most people got bored and simply was too worried about the Duchesse to continue watching. After the birth Clementine was quickly placed under the care of 6 governesses in total, fighting to keep her alive. A young midwife was also in place as the mother breastfeeding was not common. One governess had nicknamed the young child Hystérie'' because of how bubbly and sweet she was. Though, other than this Clementine was not very much liked by her governesses and midwife. She was annoying and was sick too often. One governess even caught one of Clementine's many illnesses and died. '''Childhood' Clementine and her other sisters were sent to an Abbaye in Paris. Defidently not much was spent on their educations, as there was way too many of them and most of them had learning disabilities. Making it was merely impossible to teach them anything. They could not read nor could they write until the age of 8. Surprisingly at a young age all of the sisters got along quite well, aside from Marie-Steve-Antoinette who was quite the loner and would be what would now be known as sociopathy. She only wore black and would drape her chambers in black as well, thinking herself of nothing but a helpless bat. Though fairly strange, Clementine saw herself as a shard of glass and feared she would break when people got too close to her, she did not hug nor did she sleep in a bed. She also did not enjoy having ladies-in-waiting because she feared they would break her during her slumber. At the age of 14 Clementine entered the doors of court. Full of judgement and gossip. Many already expected her being dim-witted as a couple sisters came before her. Whispers and giggles surrounded the court as Clementine's impression was well, to say the least, not very good. She yelled at a few courtiers the moment she arrived and people did not like the fact she literally thought she was glass. A young Duchesse surprisingly gifted the Mademoiselle a dog, which she named Fenêtre, which means Window. To the most embarrassment to her mother, it was quickly revealed that Clementine's dowry was 500k Livres. Though, the sum was very large, no one (high enough title) asked to marry the woman. A young man even commenting, "How would one love a freak as she is?" Court Life Little hope was left for all of the Mademoiselles, as in their mid 20s, they all remained unmarried. The oldest, Marie-Antoinette had even a child unmarried. The child though, was secretly disposed of by the church. Continuing into her court life, many grew to fear Clementine. The way she walked and stared was enough to get you running for mercy.